User blog:Alejandrofan3000/Wiki Games
The topic of the Hunger Games came up on main chat, and I gave MrE twenty-four wikians I knew of to rank in an actual wiki games, so to speak. In the end, I disagreed somewhat with his rankings, so I decided to make a blog here about how I think it would go. In the order of their deaths according to MrE, they were: MrE, Webly, Koops, Spenstar, Seth, TDISF, Wes, O, Oats, Zac, Dra, Sarah, Jake, Nalyd, Josie, Reddy, Dyna, Chimmy, HR, MrD, Kate, and myself. Cod and Teddy are late entries. So I am going to take these twenty-four and show you how I think it would go. Although with a bit more detail. The Deaths Final 24:The twenty-four tributes, randomly selected from a lottery system, arrive to the First Wiki Games. Drama quickly ensues between MrD, who ensures that Kate won't survive long, prompting her to promise she will prove him wrong. Reddy expresses that he will do whatever it takes to win. HR, Josie, and others convince the leader of the Wiki Games to make it so two winners can result, if they agree not to kill each other. An alliance between Zac, Sarah, Chimmy, Josie, Alfan, and HR quickly realizes itself. Jake sees them as a major threat and quickly plots against them, allying himself with Kate, Oats, O, and Dra. The twenty-four are released into the arena after MisterE nearly dies by stepping off too early. In the cornucopia, Wes and Jake get into a fight over some supplies. Refusing to lose to some annoying "so-called" adult, Jake spears Wes in the chest, committing the first kill of the Games. Final 23: The battle for items in the Cornucopia escalates when Nalyd and Reddy get into a fight over some supplies. Dyna attempts to intervene, trying to prove that if they don't kill each other, they won't have to suffer. Reddy takes the supplies nevertheless, and Nalyd, annoyed, kills Dyna by stabbing him in the neck. Final 22:Jake gathers his four alliance mates and heads off with enought supplies to last. On his way out, he encounters Seth and TDISF alone. He gets his allies to launch a surprise attack. TDISF is quick on his feet, and escapes. Seth is not so lucky and he is decapitated by a blood thorsty Kate, who quickly apologizes after, saying it was just business. Meanwhile, Zac's group also makes a base camp away from the Cornucopia. Zac, injured in a brawl with Spenny, is quick to say that he'll probably dead next to which Sarah tells him to be positive. Both Josie and Alfan express their sadness that only two of them can live, and MrE states he's lucky to have survived the previous brawl. Final 21-Reddy chases Nalyd through the forest. Nalyd counted on this, and he launches a surprise attack, alongside Koops and MrD. They capture Reddy, and things look bleak for him. Luckily, Webly had a grudge to setlle with Koops, and he launches a surprise attack, hitting Koops in the chest with an arrow. MrD and Nalyd are forced to retreat, and Webly frees Reddy. Reddy watches Webly end Koops's suffering. They team up to be the last two, and give chase to the former Camps Leader. All the while, Spenstar runs into TDISF and captures him, tying him up. After hearing about Jake's group, he gears up in military attire and plots his attack. Final 20-Jake's alliance group encounters Zac's and prepares a large sneak attack. MisterE locates them beforehand, so both sides are equally prepared. During the fight, Zac gets furtherly injured. Before Zac can be killed by Jake, sarah pushes him out of the way, and she gets sliced in half by Jake's katana. As Chimmy runs off with Zac, he swears revenge against Jake. MrE, Josie, HR, and Alfan go off the other way. Jake takes all of the supplies left and walks back to his base with O, Oats, Kate, and Dra, who all sustained minor injuries. Final 19-Zac repeatedly mourns Sarah's death. Chimmy attempts to keep him from giving up, promising revenge against Jake. MrE says he is sad that Sarah died, and that he should have done more. Josie and Alfan convince him to not give up, as they plan revenge. Jake's alliance celebrates their victory. O and Jake get into a fight when Jake demands he act more mature. O refuses and leaves the alliance. Jake stabs O in the back with his katana, calling him a traitor. Spenstar and TDISF monitor the incident. Meanwhile, Nalyd and MrD plot a trap against Webly and Reddy. Final 18-Dra and Oats call Jake a betraying little pyscho and quit his alliance. Kate doesn't mind as long as they make final two together. Dra and Oats continue through the forest, where they run into Nalyd and MrD. Nalyd fatally stabs Dra in the chest. Oats retreats to Jake and Kate and warns them. Webly and Reddy hear all of the ruckus and move ahead. Meanwhile, Spenny encounters Zac and Chimmy, and asks them to join him. Chimmy agrees, and they drag Zac along. TDISF is happy to no longer be all alone. MrE, HR, Alfan, and Josie plan a trap involving playdoh and more. Final 17-As MrD and Nalyd encounter Kate, Oats, and Jake, the fight quickly escalates. Kate calls the area too dangerous, even for her, and she quickly exits the area. MrD gets the same idea and escapes. Just as Nalyd is to pierce Jake's heart with his sword, Jake grabs Oats and uses him as a human shield. Oats coughes up blood. Jake chucks him at Nalyd and runs off. Nalyd finishes off Oats and turns to see Reddy and Webly prepared to fight. MrE and company encounter upon Spenstar's camp. Spenny declares war on them. TDISF is quickly disarmed. Chimmy reluctantly fights HR while MrE and Alfan face off against Spenstar. Josie ties TDISF up, and Zac watches on, injured. Final 16-MrD runs into Kate, who teams up with him now that she is alone. Nalyd and Webly get into a rather large fight. Jake gets an arrow and a bow from Oats's dead bosy and he hits Webly in the ear. As Webly falls in pain, Nalyd and Reddy make a truce to kill Jake, and to solve their differences later. Webly dies of his wounds shortly after. The fight between Chimmy and HR ends when HR gets out her bow and arrow and aims at the captured TDISF. Chimmy surrenders. Spenstar refuses to surrender, however, and he continues battling MrE and Alfan. Final 15-Reddy and Nalyd corner Jake. Just as they are about to kill the murderer, the Wiki Game rulers declare that Jake is their favorite, due to his brutality, and Jake is given arrows with gunpowder on the end. He takes out his bow. Reddy and Nalyd quickly get the hell away. MrD and Kate set up camp in a cave near the ocean. TDISF is released by Josie. TDISF, desperate to end the fighting between his friends, jumps in the middle. Spenstar accidentally guts him. As TDISF falls to the ground, he bids goodbye to his friends with his last breath. Spenny, ashamed of what he had done, promises to kill no more forever, even if it means death. Alfan and MrE join him, Zac, and Chimmy to set up a new camp. Jake meanwhile, moves closer to the area. Final 14-Zac goes outside the tent later that night, and looks up as all of the people who died that day are briefly shown. Zac sees Sarah, and begins to cry, blaming himself."If only had I been stronger, and less weak." Chimmy sits next to him and reminds him that Jake is to blame, and that Zac is a good person, and he should not blame himself. Zac smiles. An arrow flies out of nowhere, and Chimmy is hit. The arrow explodes on contact, and she and Zac fly back. Jake walks up, complaining that he was only given five, and that was his last one. He tells the injured Zac that he is not worth his time, and he runs off. MrE, Josie, Alfan, and HR inspect and find Zac crying. Spenstar finds what is left of Chimmy and begans crying profusely. Final 13-Nalyd and Reddy find Jake. Jake tries to barter his way out. The duo refuse. Jake then points out that Zac's karge alliance will eventually kill them all one by one. Nalyd and Reddy make a truce with him. The trio launch an attack on the camp. Josie escapes with Zac, and Alfan and MrE hold them off. Nalyd is wounded and Reddy, seizing his chance, kills Nalyd. Reddy runs off, and Jake, outnumbered, retreats. Several hours go by, and HR, Alfan, and MrE are unable to locate Josie and Zac. Spenstar stays behind, sad and discouraged. He eventually runs off to find Alfan and MrE, plotting revenge against Jake for killing his best friend Chimmy. Final 12-Zac tells Josie to go find the others, claiming he wants to hunt for Jake alone. Josie sighes and runs off, and she eventually encounters Spenny. They team up to find MrE, Alfan, and HR. HR points out that only two can survive, to which MrE claims that Alfan would most likely take Josie. HR suggest that MrE and she be the last two, to which MrE sadly agrees. The two sneak attack Alfan, and a fight breaks out among the trio. Reddy and Jake encounter Kate and MrD. Kate calls the fight fair, as it's "two versus two"./ Jake fights Kate, and the fighting is intense. Reddy quickly gains the upper hand against MrD. Reddy demands for Kate to surrender, to which she replies that she isn't dumb. Reddy sighes and finishes off MrD, decapitating him. As Reddy turns on Kate, Jake makes another deal with her, to which Reddy realizes he should have seen that coming. The fight turns against Alfan, and he is injured. HR and MrE are reluctant to kill him, and instead they tie him up. Josie and Spenstar locate the group and ponder the situation. Final 11-Despite being outnumbered, Reddy gives a good fight. Despite this, he is subsequently defeated. Just as Kate prepares the final strike, Jake stabs her with his katana in the chest. He aplologizes, saying she was too much of a threat to keep around. He turns to the wounded Reddy, and says that if he can stay out his way, he will be allowed to live when Jake kills the others. HR and MrE continue arguing over killing Alfan or not. Josie and Spenstar plot on saving him. Meanwhile, Zac sneaks into the old camp and takes the experiment Alfan and the others had been working on. Final Ten-Josie and Spenny launch an attack on HR and MrE. HR battles Josie, and in the end, Josie kills HR by throwing Alfan's chakram into her chest. MrE surrenders, and Spenstar knocks him out. Spenstar carries MrE while Alfan, still injured, gets a crutch. The four move on to find and punish Jake for all he has done. Reddy runs into Zac, and they team up to get Jake. Meanwhile, the game masters release Cod, a nice young boy, and Teddy, a preppy cheerleader, in at the last possible second and the worst possible time. Final Nine: Cod,Teddy Jake Zac,Reddy MrE, Spenstar, Josie, Alfan Final Nine: Josie's group encounters Teddy, who got lost. They allow her into the group at Josie's urging. Spenstar and MrE encounter Jake, and they quickly attack. Jake, planning for this, tricks the duo into falling into a trap. Spenstar falls into a trap filled with spikes, and he is brutally impaled. MrE luckily avoids them. Before Jake can finis the job, Teddy, Josie, and Alfan arrive, and Jake makes a quick getaway. Final Eight: Reddy finds Jake during his getaway and attacks. Jake sustains heavy injuries, but he overcomes Reddy and decapitates him, telling him he should have stayed out of his way. Final Seven: MrE and Josie head off to find and kill Jake, leaving Teddy and Alfan alone. Teddy quickly annoys Alfan to the point of him hitting himself to fall unconscious. Zac finds a dead body and finds a note, saying "Fun to kill this one, he never saw it coming. Signed, Jake." Zac assumes it to be Cod and he quickly makes his escape. Final Six: MrE and Josie are unable to find Jake or Zac, but they did find both the dead Reddy and Cod. They return to see Teddy with a chakram in her throat. Alfan assures them it was an accident, saying he meant to only knock her out. As Teddy starts moving, MrE stabs her, calling her that annoying girl. Final Five: The next day, Jake is given a gun by the gamemakers who claim him to be their favorite killer ever. With one bullet, Jake sets out. MrE, injured by his falling into the trap, falls asleep. Alfan, still injured pretty badly, is worried he might die soon. Josie promises to him that hje won't die as long as she can help him. Alfan suggest he should die so MrE and Josie can live, and he passes out soon after. Jake sees the trio and decides Josie is the biggest threat. He takes the shot, but MrE, who had awoken, pushes Josie out of the way. MrE takes the shot and falls to the ground, grabbing his chest. Josie gets Alfan out of the tent and tries to run off, but Jake catches up. Just as he is to kill them, Zac lights a match on the gunpowder playdoh and he smiles."Jake!" Jake turns."This is for Chimmy.....Josie.....Spenny.....Kate....every last one of them!" Zac burns up in the explosion, and Jake flies towards MrE's body. Josie hugs Alfan, still passed out, and walks over to see if MrE is still alive. FINALE MrE stands up, heavily injured. He walks over to Josie. Alfan awakens and can barely stand. He walks over to Josie, chakram in hand. He notices Jake move, and yells. Before MrE can move, Jake shoves his katana through his back into his chest. MrE turns and slaps Jake to the ground, calling him a "bitc*". Alfan, still weak, throws the chakram, but it hits MrE in the hand. As MrE, now bleeding to death, falls to his knees, he takes his stabbed hand, and rams the chakram into Jake. He brutally rips Jake's upper body to pieces, cutting through all of his vital organs. Jake's screams of pain finally end when MrE cuts his heart in two. MrE falls back, smiling. Josie and Alfan come over to him. MrE apologizes to Alfan for attacking him, and Alfan forgives him. Josie cries, saddened, and Alfan joins in. MrE chuckles, and asks them for one last request. He asks that, if they ever get together, to name their first son after the epicness that was MrE. They both agree, and they stand up and salute MrE. MrE salutes back, and he falls back, finally dead. The game masters arrive and lead the two winners out of the accursed arena, where they both promise each other to enjoy the life they now can have together. The Death List 24th-Wes-Killed when Jake speared him in the chest, piercing his left lung. Died shortly after in the Cornucopia. 23rd-Dyna-Killed when Nalyd slit his jugular 22nd-Seth-Decapitated by Kate when Jake's group took him by surprise 21st-Koops-Hit with an arrow and finished off by Webly, who had a grudge against him. 20th-Sarah-Cut in half by Jake's katana when she saved Zac. 19th-O-Stabbed in the back by Jake's katana. 18th-Dra-Stabbed in the chest by Nalyd when they happened upon each other. 17th-Oats-Used as a shield by Jake, he was eventually killed by Nalyd. 16th-Webly-Killed when Jake shot him in the ear with an arrow. 15th-TDISF-Accidentally gutted by Spenny, he died of his wounds soon after. 14th-Chimmy-Killed by Jake's gunpowder arrow. 13th-Nalyd-Reddy betrayed him and killed his rival by stabbing him in the mouth. 12th-MrD-Decapitated by Reddy in the fight between Jake and Reddy and Kate and MrD. 11th-Kate-Betrayed and stabbed by Jake, who considered her too big a threat to live. 10th-HR-Killed when Josie attacked her with Alfan's chakram. 9th-Spenstar-Killed in Jake's trap when he is brutally killed by impalement. 8th-Reddy-Defeated and decapitated by Jake in a large fight. 7th-Cod-Killed by Jake off screen. 6th-Teddy-Stabbed by Alfan with a chakram and finished off by MrE. 5th-Zac-Killed himself in the explosion in a last ditch effort to avenge his dead friends, and save those still living. 4th-Jake-Tortured and cut up by MrE towards the end. 3rd-MrE-Finally died from his many wounds. Josie and Alfan-Survived the trials of the Wiki Games. Or have they? :o The ending was thought up after some comments from MrE, Josie, and a couple of others. Category:Blog posts